fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberries
Blueberries are an ingredient that appears as a topping, filling, or syrup flavor in various Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Blueberries appear as an item that can be mixed into customer's orders. Blueberry Syrup is also available as a topping, unlocked when a player reaches Rank 17 (Freezeria), and Ranks 28 (HD) and 31 (To Go!) along with Wendy. The badge "Berry Blast" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberries, while the "Do the Blue" badge is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry syrup. In Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Pancakeria HD, Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, Blueberries are used as a topping or as a mixable ingredient (known as Blueberry Mix) that can be added to the pancake batter. Blueberry Syrup is also available as a pancake topping as well. Both the topping and the syrup are available at the start of the game while the mixable is unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11. The badge "Very Berry" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberries as a topping, while the "Berry Syrup" badge is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry syrup. In HD and To Go! both the syrup and the topping are available at the beggining whereas the mixable is unlocked with Wally at Rank 10. In Papa's Cupcakeria, To Go! & HD, Blueberry Cake is one of the ten cupcake flavors made available in the game, unlocked with Ivy when a player reaches Rank 5. The badge "Baking Blue" is awarded when 30 pairs of blueberry cupcakes are served. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Blueberry Wave Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive topping made available during Pirate Bash. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Donuteria, Blueberries are used as both a dough and a doughnut filling. Blueberry Cake doughnuts are the fifth and final doughnut flavors available in the game. It is unlocked with Mayor Mallow when player reaches Rank 39 in the game. The badge "Blueberry Batter" is awarded when 30 orders are served with blueberry doughnuts. Blueberry Custard is the sixth of eight doughnut filling. It is unlocked with Wendy when player reaches Rank 45. The badge, "Blueberry Buddy" is awarded when 30 orders are served blueberry custard. In Papa's Bakeria, Blueberries are used as both a pie filling and a shaker topping. Blueberry Filling '''is one of twenty standard pie fillings. It is the thirteenth to be unlocked with Wally when a player reaches Rank 40. '''Blueberries are the fourth of eight shaker toppings to be unlocked, made available with Lisa when a player reaches Rank 39. In Papa's Sushiria, Blueberry Tea is a flavored tea which is unlocked with Zoe when the player reaches Rank 3. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Blueberries are a standard cookie dough mixable which is unlocked on the 4th day of Starlight Jubilee. Customer who order this (Freezeria) Mixable *Clair *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Sarge Fan! *Wally Syrup Topping *Clair *Lisa *Mitch *Sarge Fan! *Vicky *Zoe Customer who order this (Pancakeria) Mixable *Tohru (Unlocked) *Bruna Romano *Kingsley *Mandi *Mary *Rita *Sarge Fan! *Vicky *Wally *Kahuna (Closer) *Ninjoy (Closer) Syrup Topping *Bruna Romano *Ivy *Kingsley *Peggy *Rita *Sasha *Tohru *Vicky *Wendy *Zoe *Ninjoy (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Topping *Bruna Romano *Mary *Peggy *Sasha *Wally Customer who order this (Cupcakeria) Topping (as Blueberry Wave Drizzle) *Akari *Captain Cori *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Wally Cake (as Blueberry Cake) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Boomer *Captain Cori *Foodini *Mandi *Marty *Sarge Fan! *Vicky *Wally *Zoe Customer who order this (Freezeria HD) Mixable *Clair *Lisa *Maggie *Marty *Wally *Wendy Syrup *Boomer *Clair *Foodini *Lisa *Nevada *Nick *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Vicky *Wendy *Zoe Customer who order this (Freezeria To Go!) Mixable *Cletus *Foodini *Lisa *Maggie *Wally *Wendy *Gremmie (Closer) Syrup Topping *Boomer *Mayor Mallow *Shannon *Wendy Customer who order this (Donuteria) Blueberry Cake *Mayor Mallow (Unlocked) *Big Pauly *Boomer *Captain Cori *Chuck *Cletus *Deano *Edna *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Iggy *Julep *Kahuna *Kayla *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Matt *Mindy *Mitch *Nevada *Nick *Penny *Robby *Sarge Fan *Shannon *Utah *Wally *Wendy *Papa Louie *Quinn (Closer) Blueberry Custard *Wendy (Unlocked) *Boomer *Captain Cori *Foodini *Hope *Ivy *Lisa *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Nick *Penny *Rita *Sarge Fan *Shannon *Wally *Zoe Customer who order this (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Boomer *Brody *Captain Cori *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Mandi *Sarge Fan *Vicky *Wally *Zoe Customer who order this (Cupcakeria HD) *Ivy (Unlocked) *Brody *Hacky Zak *Mandi *Vicky *Zoe Customer who order this (Bakeria) Topping: *Lisa (Unlocked) *Deano *Boomer *Hope *Shannon *Wendy *Xolo (Closer) Filling: *Wally (Unlocked) *Big Pauly *Boomer *Clair *Kingsley *Lisa *Marty *Shannon *Wendy Customer who order this (Sushiria) = *Zoe (Unlocked) *Big Pauly *Boomer *Cletus *Foodini *Lisa *Marty *Shannon *Wally *Deano (Closer) Customer who order this (Pancakeria HD) Mixable *Wally (Unlocked) *Bruna Romano *Hacky Zak *Kingsley *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mindy *Nick *Ninjoy *Perri *Sarge Fan *Vicky *Xolo *Emmlette (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Ivy *Kingsley *Mandi *Ninjoy *Peggy *Perri *Rudy *Sasha *Tohru *Vicky *Vincent *Wendy *Zoe *Emmlette (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Shaker *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Clair *Hacky Zak *Kingsley *Mary *Peggy *Perri *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Vincent *Wally *Emmlette (Closer) Customers who order this (Scooperia/HD/To Go!) Customer who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) Mixable *Wally (Unlocked) *Bruna Romano *Hacky Zak *Indigo *Kingsley *Mandi *Marty *Mary *Mindy *Nick *Ninjoy *Perri *Sarge Fan *Vicky *Xolo *Emmlette (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) Syrup *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Indigo *Ivy *Kingsley *Mandi *Ninjoy *Peggy *Perri *Rudy *Sasha *Tohru *Vicky *Vincent *Wendy *Zoe *Emmlette (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Shaker *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Clair *Hacky Zak *Indigo *Kingsley *Mary *Peggy *Perri *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Shannon *Vincent *Wally *Emmlette (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Blueberries: **Luau Punch (Pie) *Blueberry Filling: **Luau Punch (Pie) **Wild Berry Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Blueberry Mix: ** Blue Bunyan ** Blueberry Buckle ** Fruity Rooster ** Honeyhive ** Stack of Dawn ** Wildberry Waffles * Blueberries: ** Belle of the Brunch ** Blue Bunyan ** Blue Nimbus ** Morning Glory ** Sunshine Swizzle ** The Bumbleberry * Blueberry Syrup: ** Blue Bunyan ** Blueberry Buckle ** Bright and Blue ** Power Tower ** Syrup Shower ** Wildberry Waffles Papa's Scooperia HD/To Go! * Blue Mousse * Fruit Frenzy * Lunar Eclipse * Wildberry Moon Gallery Blueberries.png|Pile of blueberries Trivia *Most customers in Bakeria order this in Red Velvet Crust. *In Papa's Bakeria, the sticker "Wallyberry" is earned when the player adds extra blueberries on top of Wally's Pie. *Quinn is the only closer to order Blueberry Cake donuts in Donuteria. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Doughs Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Pirate Bash Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Flavored Teas Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Shakers Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Mixables